


Hair Products

by magistrate



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magistrate/pseuds/magistrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: #28. Daniel, Sam. Hair products.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Products

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me.

"Uh," Daniel said.

The dignitaries who'd cornered them to bequeath parting gifts had vanished back from whence they came – and _from whence did they come_ was a question Daniel had been asking since they arrived on the planet, given their rather pronounced acuity at appearing from nowhere, initiating some formal diplomatic something or other, and then vanishing into the daily life of the village as though nothing had happened – and now he and Sam were left in the antechamber of the rather spectacular run-down mansion they'd been put up in, with gifts.

The gifts were somewhat bewildering.

"This is..." Sam said, and paused, apparently at a loss.

"Handmade," Daniel said. "But the imperfections are very slight. Whoever wove these was clearly experienced."

"They're... very pretty," Sam said.

"And intricate." Daniel turned his gift – a watchband – over, and held it up to the sunlight. "I mean, it's clearly an established art form here. I wouldn't be surprised if this was a masterwork."

Sam was quiet for a moment, as though hesitant to bring Daniel out of cultural commentary and back into the real world. "It's just... these look an awful lot like," she said, and trailed off. She held her gift – a locket – up, too, and the light caught it and glinted a delicate gold.

What was bewildering about the gifts wasn't the fact that they'd been foisted on the two of them without notice. The Danvaros were like that – if one thing could be said for them, it was that they were friendly to a fault. The visitors' feast the last night had been one long exhibition of the fact that whatever they had, they'd give to their otherworldly visitors, and whatever they didn't have, they'd damn well _get_. And they'd spent most of the time after the feast grinning and asking for stories, at which they _ooh_ ed and _aah_ ed, and had finally sent them to bed all but serenading them, crowding around them and ruffling their hair.

Given the general state of health and hygiene in the village, it made a certain amount of sense that they would be impressed with the health of their visitors; they'd spent some time marveling that none of them had pox scars or deformities, and had yet to be convinced that the members of SG-1 were not, in fact, "angels, untouched by the ravages of the world." The hair-patting thing had been odd, yes, and mildly discomfiting, but people had done the same sort of thing on Abydos.

Sort of. On Abydos they hadn't been discreetly stealing locks to weave into jewelry.

"Hair," Daniel confirmed. "Human hair. Specifically, I think..."

"Ours," Sam said.

"Yeah." Daniel nodded.

Sam grimaced. "I'm justified in finding this a little creepy, right?"

"By the preconceptions of current American society..." Daniel frowned. "...yes. Though I should probably point out that in Victorian England, this sort of thing wouldn't have been at all odd."

"People stealing your hair to turn it into necklaces and watch bands?" Sam asked.

Daniel stared helplessly at his gift. "Well, I think they generally asked first."

"Ah."

There was a moment of silence.

"Please tell me this isn't an economy here," Sam said.

Daniel turned over the watchband. "I... hope it's more likely to be a status symbol. Possibly a mark of friendship. I'm kinda hoping it's not a marker of intimacy."

Sam held the locket out from her, giving it a look which suggested she wasn't sure it wouldn't bite. Daniel tested the weight of the wristband in his palm.

"To be clear, we don't have to go into detail when we write our reports on this, right?"

"I'm just going to say they gave me a necklace and leave it at that," Sam said. "You think – what do you think they gave the Colonel and Teal'c? I mean, they can't have..."

"You might be able to set Jack's hair in patterns in resin," Daniel said. Sam looked at him.

"Did people actually do that?"

Daniel looked at her. "Would you be happier not knowing?"

Sam considered.

"Teal'c, though," Daniel said, and shook his head.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

There was another pause.

"I think I'm cutting my hair when we get back," Sam said. "Short."

Daniel eyed the watchband. "I think I'll join you."

\- END -


End file.
